Malfoy Manor
by starlightxlove
Summary: Voldemort punished the Manor after Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the others escaped with Ollivander. What happened to the Malfoys between that and the final battle? LM/NM  BL/RL


Lucius was the first to awaken. He sat up, disoriented, and looked around one of his many parlors. Two windows were shattered, pieces of the walls were missing, his table was in ruins, and the drapes were shredded. What had happened? He thought, pulling his long, icy, blonde hair out of his face. Harry Potter was here, with Weasley and the mudblood. Greyback was here as well. It all came back to him then. The battle, Potter's escape, Voldemort's anger...no! Narcissa, where was Narcissa? And Draco?

Lucius got up suddenly, too quickly, and fell back against the wall. Using it as support, he held himself up, trying to ignore the pain coursing through him. _Electroma_. That was what the Dark Lord had used on him. It was equivalent to shooting about 30 volts of electricity through your system. He eventually had blacked out, but not before he had seen Lord Voldemort begin the Cruciatus Curse on Narcissa. Looking around, he finally spotted her. He crawled over to her quickly and found her unconscious.

"Narcissa," he whispered, shaking her lightly, "Narcissa..."

No response. He leaned closer, brushing the hair out of her face, "Cissa..."

She began to stir and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hi." she said roughly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Hi." he replied softly.

"...You look terrible." she told him, smirking as much as she could.

Lucius smiled, "You should see yourself, darling."

Narcissa moved her hand to slap his arm, but it ended up just resting there. She lightly grabbed his wrist and asked more seriously, "Are you hurt?"

"Nothing major. Cissa, how do you feel?" he brushed her cheek.

"Like I've been hit by a troll, really..."

"Can you move?"

Narcissa sat up, but quickly dropped back. Lucius caught her before she hit the ground.

"I guess not." she said.

Lucius moved to pick her up bridal-style, but she stopped him.

"Where's Draco?"

Lucius hesitated. He realized that he didn't know.

"Lucius, where's Draco? Where's Bellatrix?"

Sighing, he replied, "I'm going to find him. I'm going to look for both of them, but first I have to take you out of here."

Narcissa nodded and he lifted her up. He carried her up the stairs that he had found her laying upon.

"You're not in too much pain, Lucius?" she could feel him straining.

"It's nothing, dear."

She could hear him grinding his teeth. Lucius carried her down the hallway to the second guestroom, as it was the closest and he was in pain.

"Is this alright for now?" he asked breathlessly.

"Of course, " she replied, "Lucius, please come back as soon as you find the others."

He gave a quick nod and headed towards the door.

"Lucius..." Narcissa sat up, gasping a bit in pain and grabbing his hand.

Lucius turned and knelt beside her, placing a hand on her bcak to help support her. Before Lucius could even open his mouth, it was covered by Narcissa's lips. She gave him a sweet kiss, then released his hand and let sleep claim her.

Lucius quickly ran down the stairs, recovering most of his strength. He had to find Draco and Bellatrix.

"Draco? Draco!"

The parlor was in ruins, but you could still see a fair amount of the floors. The chandelier lay shattered in the middle of everything.

"Draco!"

"The Dark Lord took him..." he heard a raspy whisper, "He took him and not me..."

"Bellatrix, are you alright?"

Bellatrix was laying on her back, obviously having difficulty breathing; her body was wrapped awkwardly around the piano's legs, and the piano had a sickening _human_ shaped dent in it. Lucius quickly went to her. He brushed her hair from her face, revealing a black bruise on her cheek, obviously from a punch.

"Am I alright? Look at me, Lucius!" Her voice was still rough, terrifying, whispers. She tried to sit up, but failed as her sister did.

"He left me!"

"Bellatrix, calm down. You're hurt. Don't press yourself." Lucius spoke softly but firmly, trying to calm her rage. He lifted her up and began carrying her up the stairs.

"What do you mean, he took Draco?"

"What do you think I mean? After he had punished him, he took him. Said he had 'buisness' for him."

"Do you know where they went?"

"No."

They went into awkward silence as they climbed the stairs.

"What happened to the werewolves?"

"Oh, he told them a place to meet him and let them go! Just let them leave! Filthy half-breeds..."

Lucius turned the corner and took her into the room next to Narcissa.

"He left me..." Bellatrix whispered.

"God, it's not like he's going to kick you out, Bellatrix..."

"No. Not him. Rodolphus...he's- I don't know where he is..." she whispered.

Lucius didn't know what to say. He'd known Bellatrix since Hogwarts, and they were very good friends. Everyone had noticed that she and Rodolphus had grown distant. They rarely ever had contact with eachother at meetings and such. No one would've guessed it, but Bellatrix was obviously very upset over it.

"Please, just...please make sure that he's...okay. Please, Lucius."

As Lucius listened to her plead softly, his first thought was how out of character this was for her and he'd probably never hear anything like this from her ever again in his natural born life. He laid her on the bed gently

"Erm, I will," he told her, "Bellatrix, what did the Dark Lord do to you?"

She glared at him, all hint of the former softness gone.

"I need to know so I can help you heal, don't be difficult." He explained.

Sighing, she told him, "Electroma and the Cruciatus Curse."

"Both?!"

"What, did I studder?"

Lucius turned and walked out of the room.

"Lucius?"

He heard Narcissa calling him from the other room.

"Where's Draco and Bella?" she asked as he entered the room.

"Bella's in the next room healing. Draco... Lord Voldemort took him, on buisness according to Bella."

Narcissa groaned and dropped her head back down on her pillow. Lucius immediately went to her. He crawled up in the bed and pulled her close. Soon, they both were asleep.


End file.
